Untitled as of now
by MsManda-D
Summary: Bailey has big dreams but her fears hold her back. She's content watching her best friend live his dreams and being by his side. What happens when she's introduced to his world, his friends that represent everything that scares her? And what will she do when she can't walk away? A Brantley Gilbert, Luke Bryan, Jason Aldean fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Whoa, hey, slow down Bay! You're not late, what's the rush?"

I looked at Alicia and almost broke into tears. "Can we talk in the office?" I could see the concern in her eyes as she tossed a towel into the sink and without a word headed to the office.

"David, bar needs covered, emergency going on here," my best friend announced as we entered the office. I was pretty sure no one else could talk to their boss that way.

"You okay darling," David asked as he moved toward the door. I nodded and kept quiet until he had closed the door and headed down the hallway to the bar.

"Brantley has lost his damn mind this time Alicia!" 

I could see her exhale the deep breath she'd been holding. "What scheme is he running with now?"

"You know the big award show in three weeks, the CMA's? Yeah, well he expects me to go with him!"

"Okay, I guess I fail to see the issue here Bailey. That sounds awesome!"

"UGH! Alicia! He's nominated this year! All of Nashville is noticing him these days. If I go with him I'll be tossed into the spotlight, you know I don't want that!"

Alicia actually giggled. "Doll we all know you don't want that. That's why you're sitting on stacks of songs that could bring in major recognition for you and change your whole life forever! But seriously, this does sound fun. He isn't trying to con you into selling songs at least. Hell, maybe there's even a way to go and avoid the paparazzi of it all."

I sighed heavily and sat down in David's chair. I thought over what she said and wondered if maybe there would be a way. "If there was and I could get the time off, I'd love to go. It's a huge night for him. Win or lose."

"Look, tomorrow when we all meet up at your place for the game we can put our heads together and figure it out."

"Okay genius and if I can't get off work, what then?"

Alicia threw open the door and yelled out, "Hey David, Bailey's gonna need a week off in three weeks! That okay?"

From the bar area I could hear him call back, "Whatever my girls need!"

Closing the door Alicia looked at me with a satisfied smirk. "There, that's taken care of. Now can we please go to work?"

"Okay okay! You win! Let's go mix up some drinks."

The night flew by and before I knew it last call was over and the last cab was pulling away. I was at the bar wiping it down and making sure it was all cleaned and ready for the next day when David walked up and held out a chair. "Sit Bailey, talk to me. What's this week off about?"

"You know Alicia, always jumping the gun." He nodded and quietly waited for me to go on. "Okay, fine. Brantley wants me to go to the award show with him. The big one."

I could tell by his face that he understood my dilemma. "And for him you want to go and be there, but you're worried about the lights and publicity of it all. Look Bailey, he's your best friend. These days a friendship that lasts as long as y'all's has is rare. It's a big night for him. Everyone around here is talking about his success. Listen; if you don't go you're gonna end up regretting it. Where there's a will there's a way ya know? I'd advise you find a way. Besides you got the days off so you might as well go. Now get on home, I'll get this here."

"You're sure? I can help, you know I don't mind."

With a smile he said, "Go Bailey." I smiled at the only father figure that I had before I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

"Bailey! WAKE UP!"

"I swear Brant, if you do not get off this bed and leave me alone you will not live to the CMA's…" I muttered pulling the covers up over my head.

He jerked the covers down and grinned. "But I brought pumpkin spice lattes."

I slowly cracked one eye. "Did you say…" he nodded still grinning that grin that made him look ten again. "Fine, but you better know that the latte, it's your saving grace."

Planting a kiss on my forehead he jumped off the bed and headed to the door. I'll see you in the kitchen Bay." I mumbled something under my breath that even I didn't understand and heard him laugh as he headed up the hallway.

After I grudgingly got out of bed and went through my morning routine I felt somewhat more like myself. I entered the kitchen and glared at Brantley sitting at the high bar sipping his hot chocolate. "I really need to get those locks changed."

He shrugged and held out my latte. "Then I'd just bang on the door til you woke up and let me in."

"I'd kill you."

He laughed, "Bailey dear you love me far too much. Besides, I've been thinking and I've figured out a solution to the CMA issue you had."

I choked on my latte and looked up at him warily. "Brant it is far too early to discuss this."

He arched his eyebrow at me and said, "Okay, let's start with the fact that it's almost noon. And let's then discuss the fact that I've talked to the guys at the Association and venue and found out that there is a family and friend drop spot so to speak."

"You have my attention. Continue."

"You would be able to get dropped there, no red carpet, no press, or paparazzi. I'd meet you inside. Problem solved. You now have no excuse whatsoever not to go."

I smiled, thinking to myself that this could actually work. "Okay hot shot, what about when we get to the seats?"

"ARGH! Bay! They won't be showing me in the seat! Please, just come. This is the biggest night in my life and I don't just want you there, I need you there."

"She's going if I have to cuff her to you!" Alicia called out as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Did I mention that I have got to change those damn locks?"

Alicia breezed into the kitchen grinning. "Girl you are going. Deal with it!"

I held my hands up in surrender. "FINE, I'm going! You two win!"

Brantley's head snapped up. "You'll go? Really?" He smiled and scooped me up in a huge bear hug, spinning me around before letting my feet touch the ground again.

"So what changed your mind miss no limelight," Alicia asked.

Shrugging my shoulders I said, "Well, he worked out all the privacy issues so to speak. So it's okay."

Alicia raised her eyebrows in Brantley's direction and he smirked with a shrug. "Alright ladies, to the living room; its kick off time!"

We got settled in the living room and ready to watch the game. Well, at least Brantley and I did. Alicia was a student at UGA and I swear she had no team spirit at all. While I snuggled up with Brantley under a blanket she sat in the floor with her laptop in front of her working on school papers.

"You know she is probably the only student at UGA who doesn't give a damn about football and has never been to a game."

I laughed out loud and said, "You know you're probably right about that. I mean, who wouldn't wan… OH DAMN! Did you see that play! Touchdown Dawgs! Way to start this game boys!"

"At least I can have a conversation that isn't interrupted with cheers and jeers at the plays being made. You two don't have a normal conversation ever on game days."

Brantley and I had to laugh because she was right. Sentences were started and never finished, unless you considered the jubilant or dismayed play recalls finishing a sentence. Most didn't. I think somehow though that Brantley and I thought it was a perfect conversation.

"Another big win for the Dawgs baby," he said when the game was over as he stood and stretched out his lanky body. "And unfortunately I have to get going. I have to be in Nashville tonight."

"Be safe and text me as soon as you land, okay?" I worried so about him travelling that he sometimes referred to me as mother hen.

"Yes mama," he laughed. He kissed my forehead and headed out the door. I watched as he pulled away in his truck before I turned and headed back inside.

An hour later Alicia had finished up her final paper for the term, and came into the kitchen where I was putting icing on a batch of caramel Jack Daniels cupcakes and leaned against the door frame. "When are you two just gonna get together already?"

Maybe I'd sipped too much of the jack while making these cupcakes. "What! Are you insane? It's not like that with us. We've been friends since I was six years old Alicia." Had she lost her mind? Maybe she'd been sneaking the liquor.

"Maybe not, but then again maybe not for you," she said. "Anyone can see how he looks at you. Look, I know you're nervous about guys and all that relationship mess, but it's Brantley. He would never in a million years hurt you."

"He wouldn't, no, but that doesn't matter since I do not see him in that way, and he doesn't see me like that either. He knows all of my hell Alicia, from childhood til now and I can promise you even IF it was like that he wouldn't want damaged goods."

Alicia sighed heavily and moved to the refrigerator and began rummaging. Her voice was muffled from inside the fridge, "You are not damaged goods Bailey! You have got to stop thinking that you are. You're a survivor and a so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You didn't break like so many others would have."

"Maybe I just don't see me like you see me okay? Damaged goods or not, me and Brantley are just friends."

She stood from the fridge with the makings of dinner in her hands. Sitting it all on the counter she reached into her back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Well here, you're friend landed."

I took the phone and headed into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and glancing at my phone. I shook my head and swiped the screen to unlock it and then clicked the message icon.

"Hey my BayGirl, I just landed and I miss home already."

I smiled reading his childhood nickname for me. It had been bestowed on me at the age of eleven and had stuck. It was good to know that some things wouldn't ever change. "Good to know you're safe and sound and on the ground BG, and home misses you too."

"Well shucks miss, I'm flattered ;)"

I must have laughed out loud at that because Alicia poked her head around the corner and watched me intently for a minute. "Yep, that boy done got you giggling from a text." With that she turned and went back into the kitchen and I turned back to my cell phone.

Three hours later dinner had been devoured, cupcakes were all gone, and the dishes had been washed and put away. Alicia was gone and I saw alone in front of the fire nursing a cold beer. My mind had decided to travel down roads that I'd long ago stuck closed signs on. This was all Alicia's fault.

I'd been happily single for three years but tonight it wasn't feeling so happy after all. I had to admit, even if just to myself, that I was I was lonely. Maybe a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. I was thirty one and not getting any younger, and deep down I did want a husband and a family of my own. But that would require me to trust a man with all of me, and that was something that I wasn't capable of doing.

In my life I'd had maybe six long term relationships and in every single one I'd been cheated on, an unspoken reminder that I just wasn't enough. The last two had verbalized that reminder daily. Between my last two boyfriends I'd spent four and a half years of my life being bruised and battered physically, emotionally, and mentally. I still carried the scars, seen and unseen. Those scars are what kept me from opening up enough to try again at the love game.

Alicia always said I just needed to try to find a nice guy who's different. The thing was, they're all nice and different, until they got you sucked into that. I could never get past that fact, they all start out nice. There was just no way that I could risk the next nice guy being as "nice" as the last one was. So why now was I thinking of how much I'd love to find a guy to keep me warm at night?

Chugging the last of the beer I stood and put the fire out before throwing the bottle into the trash bin. I shuffled down the hallway to my bedroom. It seemed extra roomy tonight, and by extra roomy I was thinking that it was extra lonely. I needed to redirect this idiot brain of mine so that I could get some rest.

I plopped myself down onto my bed and leaned back on my mountain of pillows, but not before I pulled open the bedside table drawer and pulled out my note pad and pen. I chewed on the lid to the pen for a good ten minutes before I finally let it touch the paper. I watched as the lines formed letters and the letters turned into words. Within an hour I had yet another song in front of me that was destined to become a page in my binder, a saved filed on my laptop.

I grabbed my cell and sent Brantley a text. "Guess who just knocked out a number one hit? That's right, this girl right here. Now I'm exhausted and going to sleep. I hope you're having fun BG. Goodnight, I miss you." I sat the phone on my bedside table and headed to brush my teeth and use the restroom. I got back to my too large for one person bed and saw the message indicator on my phone flashing. Picking it up I smiled, loving how I knew that I could always count on my best friend.

"Way to go my Baygirl! I can't wait to read it. Email me when you wake in the morning. I still wish you'd let me show your talent off around this town. Goodnight Bay, miss you."

I smiled again and shook my head. He was never going to give up, but I wasn't giving in. I plugged my cell phone up to charge and turned out the light, pulling my oversized comforter up around my shoulders. I fell asleep quickly but dreamed of the horrors that could be waiting for me at the CMA's. I tossed and turned all night and when I awoke at ten the next morning I felt as though I'd not slept a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A full week had passed and I'd somehow managed to avoid all of Alicia's attempts at dress shopping. Maybe it was crazy and I was just over dramatizing the nightmares of the red carpet that I'd been having, but my nerves about this awards show had me completely on edge. I couldn't even think about the CMA's without breaking out into a cold sweat. Alicia seemed to find some sort of twisted humor in it all and brought it up every chance she got. As long as I'd avoided her about the dress, today that ended, obviously.

"Look Bailey, it's like this, you have two options. One, I can go pick you out a dress myself and you're stuck with it. Two, go get your ass ready and let's go find you a damn dress!"

"You're a damn sadist, aren't you? Ugh, let me go get dressed and we can go. BUT, after today, you stop talking about it," I said getting up from the couch and heading to find some jeans and a sweatshirt. I could hear laugh as I closed my door.

It took three hours for her to pull into a parking deck. Seriously, we had to go to Atlanta for this, when there were plenty of formal dress shops in Athens? She was going overboard. "Just where the hell are we going to get this dress?"

"Bridals by Lori, you know that shop that's on TLC." She shot me a huge smile.

"A bridal shop, Alicia? You are so pushing it!"

She laughed at that. "Maybe so but I'm taking you to Strip Steaks for dinner." Her cocky smile said she knew undoubtedly that would make it all better. I still drug my feet as we headed to the entrance to the shop , just so she knew I was not happy. I may have even sulked a little as she opened the door.

"Hi there ladies, welcome to Bridals by Lori," and overly cheery associate said as we entered. "What brings y'all in today?"

"Well, my friend Bailey here is going to the CMA awards in a week or so and she needs a knock out dress to wear for the big night!" Alicia beamed like a proud mom.

"Oh how fun will that be! Y'all just have a seat and I'll get you a consultant that will work with you to find that perfect dress. Oh, and please, help yourself to some champagne." The cheery girl practically bounced away.

"Well she was certainly chipper," Alicia smirked. I ended up laughing out loud and having to cover my mouth to stifle the sound.

"If by chipper you mean she woke up this morning and overdosed on lucky charms and caffeine, then yes. She was most definitely chipper." Unlike me, Alicia made no attempt to quiet her burst of laughter. We were both still fighting a fit of giggles when the consultant appeared.

"Hi there ladies, I'm Toni and I'm your consultant for today. Who are we shopping for?"

I lifted my hand like a child in school with a pressing question. "Me, Bailey, nice to meet you," I said. "This is my friend Alicia."

"So very nice to meet the both of you," she said shaking our hands. "Tell me a little bit about what we're looking for today. What's the occasion?"

"Bailey here is going to the CMA awards in Nashville with her best friend, who happens to be nominated." Alicia said with a grin and an excitement that I just couldn't seem to feel.

"Well now, how exciting is that? Bailey, tell me a little about your tastes. What do you like and dislike? What would you be willing to try or what is completely off limits for you dress wise?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly I've never given it much thought. I'm not a sparkly kinda person, so none of that I guess. I don't want anything bright, something neutral would be nice. Nothing too dramatic, simple and southern works for me."

"Well okay then, I already have a few dresses in mind that just might do the trick for you. Why don't you two come on with me back toward the dressing area?"

Once in the dressing area I entered the room and Alicia sat in what reminded me of a hallway, in front of a platform that I'd have to get on to show off a dress. I was wrapped up in a fluffy white robe when Toni returned with three dresses. She breezed in with a smile and hung them all up. One was a shimmery sand color, just a shade or two off from being gold. There was a strapless pale gray dress, and a champagne color, one shouldered dress with a lace overlay in ivory, and a matching champagne sash at the waist.

"Alright now Bailey tell me, is there one of the dresses that jumps out most to you, one you'd like to try first or just not at all?"

I shook my head no, even though I couldn't take my eyes off of the lace dress. I watched as she took the silky gray fabric from the hanger and then I slipped it over my head. She assisted in zipping the dress and I turned to the mirror to look. The dress was beautiful, stunning even, the strapless neckline with the gentle ruching that continued down through the hips where it gently flared out.

"How do you like this one Bailey?"

"It's beautiful, absolutely stunning but, well I just don't know that it's me."

"Is this one you'd like to go out to show your friend? Maybe get her opinion?"

I nodded and she opened the door and I walked out, stepping up onto the platform so that Alicia could get a good look. She was silent a minute and I was worried.

"Damn Bay, why have you been hiding that smoking body you got goin on? I love that, but you don't look thrilled in it."

"It's gorgeous. But it isn't me Alicia."

She pointed to the dressing room and I stepped down and headed back in. "Toni, do you think we could try the lace dress next? I don't know about the shimmer on that other one."

"Absolutely, let's just get you out of this one," she said with a smile.

She helped me to slip into a one shouldered lace dress that had a champagne colored satin sheath beneath the layer of smooth and creamy, ivory lace. There was a faint shimmer of sequins underneath the lace peeking through but it wasn't too much, in fact it was perfect. It pooled on the ground and it was a perfect fit.

"Oh, oh look at this," I said as she turned me to the mirror and I saw my reflection. I actually felt beautiful, and for me that was saying more than a mouthful.

I stepped out the door and up onto the platform so that Alicia could inspect the dress. I saw her swallow and tears teasing her eyes. "I feel absolutely beautiful in this dress."

"You should Bay, you're stunning."

I caught Toni's eye and said, "Toni, what's this dress cost?"

"This one is going to be seven hundred and seventy five dollars."

I felt the air leave my lungs and tears pooling I loved this dress. "Looks like this isn't the dress after all; I just cannot afford that."

"No! She is not passing this dress up. This is it, it's taken care of." She looked at me and before I could protest she held up her hand. "Stop. Brantley sent the funds, he's taking care of it all today. He knew you'd refuse to spend more than fifty bucks on a dress."

Tears fell then and I rushed to change out of the dress so that I didn't mess up the delicate material. I slipped back into my ripped jeans and old faded out sweatshirt and stepped out to pay. Before we headed to the register though we made a pit stop in shoe where I found the perfect open toed pumps in the perfect shade of champagne to match the dress. I even ended up finding the most beautiful hair assessor, a simple pin with ivory floral on it accented in a peach color.

We got to the register and I found myself walking away. Just knowing the cost of the dress alone was bad enough, but to hear a grand total, I just didn't think I was up to that. Alicia was right. I wouldn't have spent a ton on a dress if it'd of been left up to me. Thrift store shopping would have happened without a single doubt. Alicia met me out front with the dress bag and a smile.

"I'm starving, lets head on to the restaurant."

We had an early dinner at Strip Atlanta before heading back to Jefferson. I could barely sleep that night. It was all too real in my head that I was going to this awards show. Like it or not, I was about to be tossed into the world of Nashville glitz and glamour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was thankful that the next week sped by and that there was plenty to occupy my mind. The week before had brought too many thoughts of relationships and my insane lack of one. Work had brought in unexpectedly good money and I was starting to make plans for the week that I was about to be spending in music city. Brantley was insistent on covering the cost of my hotel room so all I had to worry about was my food and fun while there.

I'd never gotten to go to Nashville and I had to admit that I was anxious to get there and start exploring the city that I dreamed of calling home. I had no idea where to start exploring that grand city but I knew without a doubt that I was going to make it to the Grand Ole Opry and to the Hall of Fame. If those were the only two things I did I'd be just fine with it. Of course if I found the time I'd squeeze in one of those celebrity home tour things that you always heard about. Oh yes, I'd be a real tourist.

When I'd told Brantley that I was going to try to get one of those tours he just laughed at me. I could still hear him saying "baby girl you ain't gotta spend no damn money on a tour of the homes. I'll just take you to see the ones you want". I just had to shake my head because he was right. He knew the ones I'd most want to see and he was best friends with the owners of those homes. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to my best friend being a star, famous, and hell even a heart throb to girls all over. Here he was, on a first name, shoot a text whenever basis with guys in the business that I'd looked up to and followed literally since they started in little smoky bars around Georgia. My greatest fear was busting out in a fan girl fit if I ever met any of them and embarrassing Brantley.

I guess I was lost in my thoughts because I didn't even hear his truck pulling into my yard or him coming into the house. I jumped when I heard him behind me.

"Bay, are you okay? I've been calling your name and you just acted like you didn't hear me."

I grinned a sheepish grin. God how long had he been standing here anyway I wondered. "I didn't hear you I don't guess. Somehow I ended up lost in my thoughts."

"Could be one scary place to get lost," he smirked.

I slapped his arm and laughed. "Gee, thanks!" He rubbed his arm and feigned a severe injury from my simple swat.

He eventually let out a laugh and said, "We better get going, you know I don't want to miss the Dawg Walk!"

I jumped up and grabbed my purse. "Let's go BG!"

Tonight was senior night at Sanford Stadium and the big black out game we'd been waiting for all year against Auburn. Brantley, with his newfound fame, had gotten us sideline tickets. With Alicia out of town on a school trip, and us not having our game time at the house as three, it was a perfect game to come to. I'd finally gotten to break out my black game day dress and the black boots with the red roses embroidered up the sides. I loved being at a live game, but this was my first black out game, and my first time on the sidelines.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight Brant. I really appreciate you thinking of me."

"Bailey, there's no way I'd have brought anyone else. I mean, how many games did we watch together as kids, talking about being right here where we are tonight? This was our destiny."

Watching the game from the sidelines was an amazing experience. The rush of adrenaline and excitement caused the chill of the night to fade away. Before we knew it, it was down to the last twenty seconds of a tied up game. We were on Auburn's fifty yard line and it was first and ten. Murray passed the ball twenty yards down the field and Gurley caught it effortlessly. We watched with baited breath as he weaved in out of the defensive line. The clock ticked down with every step he made. Everyone was on their feet and holding their breath, waiting to see if Gurley would make the end zone. At the five second mark Brantley's hand grasped mine as Gurley's foot found the end zone and the crowd exploded.

"Oh my God Bailey, he's a beast! Did you see that play! Beautiful!" He picked me up and spun me in a circle, then one more time before he slowly lowered me to the ground, his eyes never leaving mine. As my tip toes found the green grass his lips found mine. I stood there stunned, frozen in the moment and as he pulled away, slowly opening his eyes, I felt a huge breath escape my lungs.

"I uh, man Bailey, I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the excitement," he stuttered.

I felt myself moving my lips, listening for the words that I was trying to say but nothing came out. I was trying to tell him it was fine, that it was no big deal but the words weren't there. My racing heart was a complete contradiction to those words I was trying to force. Before I realized what I was going I was back on my tip toes, leaning into him.

"Bailey," my name was nothing more than a whisper on his lips as they met with mine again. This time I returned the kiss and as his tongue broke the barriers of lips and teeth, finding mine and tangling with it, the world around us seemed to fade to nothing more than the two of us.

As I lowered my heels back to the earth I moved my lips from his. "Um, wow." It was all I could manage. My first kiss in five long years and it had sent a jolt of electric current through me like never before.

We made the ride to my house in silence. He pulled up in the drive and he cut the engine of the truck, and I reached for the handle of the door. His hand landed on mine, stopping me.

"Bay, wait please. Look I don't know what happened out there on that field, but I can't stop thinking about how your lips felt on mine."

"I'm having the same issue Brant. We're just supposed to be friends, but that kiss; it didn't feel like just friends."

He lowered his head. "Yeah, maybe it was just the excitement of the game."

Suddenly shy I glanced at him out of the shadow of my eyelashes. "Well there's one way to find out."

He turned in his seat to face me and a grin found his face. "You're right about that." His hand found the back of my neck pulling me closer to him and his lips slowly found mine. He let them lightly graze across my own, so soft I thought it wasn't real. Then he deepened the kiss and I returned his kiss. Every nerve in my body was standing alert and at attention. A soft moan escaped my lips or did it come from his? I leaned into him, wanting to deepen the kiss and he gave me that. His tongue parted my lips and danced a slow, sweet waltz with mine.

I don't know how long it was before we broke apart but it came too soon for me. What on earth was going on? Brantley was my best friend!

"Um, Baygirl, I think we might have just crossed a line in this friendship."

"I uh, I think you might be right," I whispered. "Come in and have a beer?"

He nodded and a slow smile spread across his face. He'd jumped out of the truck and opened my door before I had a chance. Once inside he grabbed two beers and joined me in the living room on the couch. "So um, I guess we should talk about something's huh?"

"Ha that's an understatement," I said taking a long gulp of my beer and then looked up at him. "Brant, you're my best friend and best friends don't send volts of electricity to a girl's toes with a kiss."

"Really, that's funny, cause my best friend just did that same thing to me."

I looked up at him and before I could say a word he was kissing me again and that electric current was shooting to my toes from the top of my head again. My mind was spinning and my heart pounded as I kissed him back.

This time when he pulled away he was smiling. "Hey, Bay, do you think I could take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"It sounds like you're asking me on a date."

"I am," he said. "I've never been affected like that by a kiss. I want to see where it goes. I want to give a chance to something I never would have considered. You are my best friend; we know everything about each other. I want to take this to dating. I want to see where we can go together."

I pushed back away from him on the couch, looking down at my hands. "I can't, you know that, and you know why."

He brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen across my face. "I do know why, but YOU know that I'm not the guys from your past. I won't hurt you."

"I'm still scared," I whispered. "No offense but I've never seen you, or us, as more than friends."

"I haven't either, but, we kissed and it changed things. Bailey, you're in my head and I can't shake the feel of your lips. Look, if all we are is friends I'm okay with that. But I'd be willing to take a chance on us if you would."

"Are you actually asking me out Brant?"

"Yeah, I am," he grinned.

I sat quietly for a minute, replaying the kisses, words from Alicia, from him… "Okay then, I'd like to try to." I smiled and he kissed me once more before he stood to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you guys for being patient with me getting up some new chapters! I've been working and recently started back to school but I promise that I will work on getting at least one new chapter posted for y'all weekly! Stay Tuned! Life's about to turn for Bailey!

Chapter 4

Alicia had been out of town on a school trip for four long days and I hadn't been able to talk to her to fill her in on that night with Brantley. I was working the bar when she breezed in for her shift. I let her get her things put away and grab a drink before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the corner of the bar.

"We've got to talk. You can never leave me again, I mean that."

Alicia smiled and said, "So glad to know that I was missed. But on a serious note tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't fight the smile like I wanted to as I said, "well I don't know that anything is wrong per se, but Brantley did kiss me."

"He kisses you all the time Bay, it's not serious." She studied my face a minute then she smiled. "Whoa, wait, are you telling me he KISSED you and that is it serious? I was right! He's got it bad for you!"

I nodded and felt a slow creeping of color into my cheeks. "We might be dating too."

Alicia was about to take a sip of her drink but my words stopped her glass just shy of her lips. It's almost like she thought I was pulling her leg. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head and she smiled the biggest smile I'd seen her give in a while. "Oh Bailey! I'm so happy for you!"

I just grinned and nodded. "I'm happy, not as scared as I thought I'd be going into a relationship. But all that aside, we gotta get back to work." I laughed and we headed back to the bar to start our night.

It was probably about an hour before last call and I was mixing up a mixed drink for a regular when I heard Alicia say, "Well, well, well. Look what the dogs done drug up in here. We don't see you around here often

I looked and my eyes locked with Brantley's and I smiled at him. He winked and I felt a little weak. I sat a beer down in front of him and went back to the drink I was working on. As I finished up and sat in front of the customer I noticed a girl who was new in town and awfully interested in Brantley, oblivious to the fact that he was obviously there for me. I don't know where my nerve came from, maybe it was Alicia being back, I really don't know but I leaned across the bar and kissed my best friend on his sweet and soft lips.

"Well hello to you darlin'" he said when I pulled away. I glanced at the new girl and watched her smirk, pick her beer up and saunter away. That's right, mine, I thought.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "What brings you in here tonight?"

"You're beautiful face. I was missing you."

They all start out sweet remember, my brain taunted me out of nowhere. I pushed the thought aside and smiled at him. He was going to be different. I knew this guy, he wasn't those I'd wasted time on before.

"Hey, why don't you head on out of here? Go spend time with your man, I got this last hour and close down." Alicia was watching us and smiling like a cat who had finally gotten into the bird cage.

"You're sure?"

Nodding she grabbed a glass and started to dry it. "Besides, you got to pack. I know you. You leave in two days for Nashville and you've not packed anything."

"Yes I ha… well, okay so maybe I've been waiting to pack in case I needed something before I left."

She laughed and tossed my purse my way. I took off my apron and tossed it on the back bar and hugged her. "Thank you Alicia. You are wonderful." I took my purse and headed around the bar into Brantley's arms and his kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5

Brantley had to head to Nashville the day before I was set to go up so I made him a nice dinner and we watched a movie the night he had to leave. I had told myself when we started this dating thing that I wasn't going to get too attached or in too deep but I had already found myself doing just that. I missed him when he wasn't there and I looked forward to his kiss. I was falling for my best friend and that may have been the scariest thing for me.

I got to Nashville on a Tuesday morning and was immediately in awe of the city. This is the town I'd dreamed of being in as long as I could remember, and now I was here, even it wasn't for my songs. I sent Brantley a text to let him know I'd arrived safe and sound, knowing that he was busy and I couldn't see him just yet. Instead of checking into a hotel immediately I went looking for something to eat. I found a restaurant in the Opry Mills Mall area and took my time eating my salad and sandwich. Looking around I found myself falling in love with Music City and I hadn't even seen what all it had to offer me. I wondered to myself if the other diners were as excited to be here as I was and figured they probably weren't. I really didn't think anyone could have been that excited.

As I was tossing my plate into the trash I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and smiled.

"Hey darlin', I just finished up with what I had to do. Where are you? I'm ready to see you. "

I text him back and let him know where I was and he responded telling me to hang out here and wait on him. Within fifteen minutes I was in his arms and happy.

"So Bailey, I was thinking about the hotel situation. Um, well I was thinking that maybe we could just share a room. I mean, we've done it before as friends so it's not like it's something new ya know?"

"Okay, that's fine Brant." I surprised myself with the words. He was right though, we'd shared a room and even a bed more times than I could count, but it had always been as friends, never as a couple. I was nervous.

"Come on then, let's go drop your things then, I have a room at the Hermitage, and then I can show you around the city." He smiled and let me to the truck. He was the only person who I had ever allowed to drive my truck, and he knew how special that was.

We dropped my bags in a beautiful room with a large king sized bed and a full sitting area and kitchen. He knew I loved to cook and had obviously considered that in choosing a room. There was a hot tub and an enormous bathroom. I was not used to this at all. I grabbed a coke from the refrigerator and we headed out.

"Alright mister, where are we headed? You're going out of town," I said.

"I know, there's a few places I wanna show you first. You'll love it, trust me."

"Oddly enough I do," I muttered.

It was probably about fifteen or twenty minutes out of the city limits when I saw a large stone sign, a marker almost. As we got closer realization hit. "Oh my Lord Brantley! This is Aldean's place! We are not going in there. Just drive. Slow." I couldn't hide my smile. Brantley knew that Jason Aldean was one of my absolute favorites and had been since he was playing smoky bars back in Georgia.

Laughing Brantley took my hand in his. "I wasn't going to stop darling, but I thought you'd love seeing it."

"I do! And let me guess, you're going to drive me by Luke Bryan's next?"

"Well I had planned on it. I know you love em, and look up to him with the song writing and all. Hell, I don't blame you."

"Drive by, but that is all. I am not getting out of this truck til we're back in the city."

He laughed and drove on. As we passed by the Bryan land he looked over at me. "Bay, you know that this week you will eventually have to meet people. 'Famous' people at that." I assume he found the horror on my face humorous by the way he busted out laughing. "Bailey, they are no different from me. I promise."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then turned to look out the window. "It's beautiful out here in the country. So different from the big city."

"That it is, but I couldn't live here. Home is in Georgia, I'll just make the drive or hop on a plane when I have to be here. I'm just not ready to give up my town."

"And that is what makes you different. You love where you come from and it's still home. You're still you, still the same kid I used to have mud fights with."

He smiled as he drove on in silence. When the trees lessened and the noise increased I knew we were back to the city and my heart strings tugged, longing for the nearby country, wondering if I could have both. I loved the meaning of Nashville, but the living of the country. Oh well, it's not as if I was moving anywhere.

It was five hours later when we made our way to the hotel. He'd taken me to the Ryman and even gotten me a backstage tour at the Opry. I may or may not have cried walking onto that stage, feeling the spirit of the music, the love of it all, and knowing I stood where so many had stood before living out their dreams. In that moment I thought that I just might be able to live a dream, if I dreamed enough. Tomorrow I was set up with tickets to explore the Hall of Fame and I couldn't wait, even if I was having to do it alone.

I was staring out the window of our room, hypnotized by the lights below when I felt arms slowly coming around my waist. "It's beautiful down there isn't it?"

"Mhmm," he softly whispered in my ear. "I ordered some room service for us. I'm hungry."

"Okay, that sounds wonderful." I turned to him and found his lips with mine. I loved the way his tongue would trail along my lips before meeting with mine to dance. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you for this, the day, the hotel, the trip, all of it. Thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful." Just as his lips were about to brush mine there was a knock at the door and the call of room service.

After we had eaten and sat our tray out in the hallway (apparently that's how you did in fancy places, blows my mind) we curled up on the large bed. It had a pillow top mattress at least five inches thick and was probably the most comfortable bed I'd been in for a long time. We talked about the week ahead and all of the events that were a part of it.

"So how does it feel watching your dreams coming true?"

He hesitated and smiled softly. "It's mind-blowing. I've yet to let it sink in I guess. I just roll with it, ya know? I'm afraid if I accept it that it's gonna disappear."

"I don't think you're gonna disappear in this world anytime soon," I said. "I'm so proud of you Brantley. You had the courage to do this and look at you! You're hitting home runs left and right."

"Thank you." He leaned down and brushed my lips with his and I felt myself weaken. He was tracing my lips with the tip of his tongue and then he was kissing me. I wound my arms around his neck, rubbing his head with my nails because I knew he loved it. He deepened the kiss, his tongue doing a saucy tango with mine. I felt his hand slip under my t-shirt and chills covered my body as he caressed my skin, my breasts through the barely there lace of my bra. I smiled against his lips as his tongue continued to mate with mine. Before I knew our breathing was coming in ragged gasps and I was feeling things I'd not felt in years.

"Bailey, I have to stop. Maybe a cold shower is what I need to do."

"What? Why! You cannot stop now."

"If I don't, I'm going to end up peeling these damn clothes off of your body. And if I do that my lips will have to explore every inch. And once they get done, well there's going to be other things that need to be taken care of."

"So um, maybe peeling my clothes off is what I'd like you to do right now."

"Bailey… baby are you sure about that?" I nodded and he smiled down at me before he peeled my shirt off of my body, over my head, and tossed it into the floor. "My God you're beautiful." The words came out on air it seemed like as his lips explored my body. That night he took me to places that I hadn't been to in far too long before I curled up on his chest to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt. 6

The next day seemed to fly by, even though I took my time exploring the beautiful city I'd found myself in. Brantley was busy all that day with media, interviews, photo shoots, and a rehearsal for his performance the next night. We'd had stolen texts and a short phone call throughout the day, but I was still missing him. After the night we'd spent I was thinking that my feelings for him had deepened. I really just wanted to see him and have his arms around me, his lips on mine. Unfortunately it was ten o'clock that night before he climbed into the bed, exhausted.

"Long day baby," I asked.

"Mhmm," he mumbled. Within minutes he was sound asleep and I just lay with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating its rhythm. Soon enough the steady rise and fall of his chest has soothed me into a peaceful sleep.

"Baygirl, wake up, I got breakfast ready for you." His voice was a husky whisper breaking through the barriers of my sleep. I felt his lips press against my forehead and I smiled as my eyes fluttered open. "Good morning beautiful, breakfast's ready," he said.

I sat up on my elbows and smiled. "Let me use the bathroom and I'll be right there okay?" I kissed the tip of his nose and slipped out of the bed wearing only his t-shirt. Ten minutes later I was in the dining area.

I sat down and he placed a plate full of delicious looking food in front of me with a glass of orange juice and a pumpkin spice latte from the Starbucks down the road. "You spoil me Brant."

"I figured today that you needed it. Bailey, I know that today is a huge step out of your comfort zone, and I appreciate that you are willing to step out of that zone for me."

"It is a huge step, but, there's no way I couldn't do this. I'm still nervous about the after party. Oh! And you haven't seen my dress yet! I am definitely nervous about you seeing that." I was rambling on so I clamped my mouth shut.

"Baby, you're gonna look amazing no matter what. And as for the after party, you're gonna be fine. You do realize that you're gonna have to meet folks today right? You're idols and favorites?"

I jerked my head up and stared at him open mouthed. "Well I mean logically yes I guess I knew that, but damn it all I hadn't thought about it at all or given it that much thought."

He laughed out loud and shook his head. "Baby, everyone is going to love you, don't worry about it." Yeah, because that was so damn easy I thought. "Well considering we both slept late, you have about thirty minutes til we have to start getting ready and all that mess."

"What? Brantley dear Lord how late is it?"

"Its noon babe, and you have all that girl stuff to do."

I groaned out loud. "I have forty five minutes till I go to get my spray tan and hair done. Fabulous. I better eat this and go shower."

By four thirty that afternoon I was tanned and my hair was done in a beautiful side pony with soft barrel curls for body. My make-up was natural looking and there was a high gloss on my lips in a soft shade of peach that complimented the peach on my cheeks perfectly. I was back at the hotel and it was time to step into my dress and my I could feel my heartbeat in my toes I was so nervous.

Slowly I took the dress off the hanger and stepped into it carefully. I zipped it up and slipped into my shoes. Finally I reached into my bag and pulled out the earrings that Brantley had given me as a thank you for coming and put them on, and then a bracelet that I had bought to go with it. I stepped back and took in the finished look in the full length mirror of the large bathroom. Even I had to admit I looked really nice. I was running my hand over the delicate lace when there was a knock at the door.

"You about ready Bailey, the car's waiting."

"I'll be right out, just gotta grab my bag." I opened the door and stepped into the bedroom to grab the clutch and then headed out into the living space of this suite. I stopped as I walked in and smiled.

"Wow, I don't know what else to say Bailey. You look absolutely phenomenal. And I get to have you on my arm? I've already won tonight sweetheart," he said smiling. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and he took my hand and led the way to the car. He even held the door for me, and kissed me as I got in. The next thing I knew he was stepping out on the red carpet and I was headed to the family drop off.

It was almost two hours before I saw him again. He smiled at me walking to our seats and I stood to greet him. He kissed me softly and took my hand and led me off to meet a handful of people. I was surprised that I wasn't as star struck as I'd thought I would have been but then again I hadn't met the two who had me the most nervous. However by the time we'd made it back to our seats I'd met Kelly Clarkson, the ladies of Little Big Town, Darius Rucker, Reba, and Sara Evans, who I'd always been a huge fan of as well.

The awards show went smoothly and the performances were all amazing. I couldn't hide my pride when Brantley performed. He did so well and whether he won tonight or not wasn't important.

The night was over before I knew it and he was taking my hand to leave. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves before we got to the after party. When we walked in there was music pumping through the building giving it a club atmosphere almost. Tuxedoed waiters carried trays around holding beer and wine and a variety of shots. I grabbed a beer off of one as they breezed by and took a long sip. Brantley laughed and I knew he was thinking of the stark contrast between the girl chugging a beer and the girl in the fancy jewelry and dress. I had to giggle then.

"Bailey, come here with me. There's no better time than now to start saying hello darling."

He grabbed my hand and led me over to a beautiful blond chatting with a group of cowboy boot wearing guys and girls. Then as I looked beside her I saw my song writing idol, Luke Bryan. "Brant no, no I can't!"

"Bay, you're just fine. He's not gonna bite." He smiled at me then looked to the blond. "Caroline, hey! How are ya?" They exchanged small talk and then Luke joined in and Brantley turned to me. "Guys, this is Bailey, my friend since we were kids and my girl since last week. She writes but doesn't want to let it out to the world."

"Bailey, what the hell is the use of writing if you don't let the world see it? You just gotta suck in that fear and do it." The first words Luke Bryan ever spoke to me. And I hadn't fainted. I was going to be okay after all.

"Luke, don't give her a hard time, when she's good and ready she will do what she wants with the words she's putting on paper," Caroline said swatting at his arm playfully. In that brief exchange I was at ease and instantly clicked and hit it off with the Bryan's. I knew that I had made friends that were going to be around for a while.

It was probably fifteen minutes later when I smelled the most amazing cologne ever. I turned and saw Jason Aldean and his wife approaching our little group. She looked less than thrilled about being there and he had a beer in his hand. Instantly my nerves flared up and the butterflies in my stomach were dancing. I'd always found him to be just adorable and his voice had been filling my ears for years, but this close, he was beautiful and his soft twang was driving the butterflies insane.

Brantley introduced us and I shook Jessica's hand first and said hello. She was much more subdued than Caroline was, quiet and withdrawn even. Then I turned to Jason and he was looking down at me under the brim of that cowboy hat he was so known for. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. What the hell was going on with me? Brantley was talking to Luke and didn't seem to notice the reaction I was having at least.

I guess Jason realized that I had suddenly gone mute and he extended his hand with that crooked smile. "It was a true pleasure to meet you Bailey, I'm sure I'll see you around if you're hanging out with Brantley." The instant my hand touched his we both jerked back. I felt an electric volt shoot up my arm and wrote it off as static. He gave no sign that it had bothered him as he turned and walked away. That was the last time I saw him or Jessica that night and I found myself wondering where they'd gone. And more than that I kept thinking about my reaction to his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Brant," I called out as I got dressed the next morning. "Caroline text and wanted to see if we wanted to go out to dinner with her and Luke tonight.

He walked into the bedroom and smile at me as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "If you want to go we can. You guys really hit it off huh?"

I smiled, still letting the night before sink in. Not only had I met people who I'd been listening to for years, looked up to for years, I felt like I'd made new friendships with some of those people. "Caroline is wonderful. I see a lot of me in her ya know? I like her a lot, she's easy to be around. Luke, well, Luke is fun I guess. I can see me getting along really well with them both."

With his arms around my waist he half whispered in my ear, "I've been trying to tell you that all of these famous folk are just like you and me silly girl." He laughed and so did I. "So, dinner, we can go if you want to. I just want you comfortable and at ease."

"With you, I am, and last night with them I was. I'd love to go to dinner."

He nodded, grinning as we walked into the living room. "So how was it meeting Jason? You've not said much about that and I kinda figured you would. I mean you have loved that guy's music for how long now?"

I paused a minute before I shrugged. "We didn't really talk, it was a hi how are ya kind of thing and he walked away. I guess he came across kinda rude honestly. But that in no way means I'll stop blasting him out of my speaker's." I laughed then.

"He's really not a bad guy. I think there's stuff going on with him and Jess that he's got bottled up, driving him crazy."

"Brant it's no big deal, honestly. However, this grumbling stomach of mine is a very big deal! I need food!"

Grabbing the keys to the truck he smiled. "Well then let's go gorgeous."

And hour later we had finished our breakfast and were sitting in a back booth of a café talking. "I really don't see how on earth you eat like you do without packing on the pounds."

"Gee, thanks," I said. "Are you saying I should be fat?"

We were both laughing as he said, "No darling, I'm simply commenting on what an amazing metabolism you must have."

"Brantley, hey there! I didn't expect to see you here," a high pitch voice called from a few booths away.

I looked up just a tall, almost anorexically thin brunette approached our table. She had her eyes set on Brantley, and didn't look away once. In fact, if she realized that I was there she showed no signs of it at all.

"Jana, hey," he said. "I thought that I would treat Bailey to a good breakfast this morning. How's it going?"

"Oh how nice of you," she said, still not even acknowledging my existence. "It's good with me. My first single has gotten some good airplay and its getting out there. That's exciting."

I cleared my throat and began to scoot out of the booth. "I think I'm going to step out to the restroom a minute if you'll excuse me."

"Okay Bay," Brantley said smiling at me.

When I returned five minutes later I saw that Jana had taken my seat. She'd propped herself up in a way that she knew showed her cleavage. I slid in next to Brantley and smiled. I wasn't jealous of this girl, no way. I knew there was no way that Brantley would go for trash like her.

He put his arm around me and pulled me in closer to him. "There's my girl. Are you ready to head out Bailey?" I nodded smiling at the look of disappointment on Jana's face, or was it disgust? Either way, I was going back to the hotel with Brantley while she ordered food.

"It was good talking to you Jana, I'll see you around town I'm sure." Brantley said as we scooted out of the booth and started to leave.

"Oh, I'm certain I'll see you around," she said. I didn't miss that smirk she had either.

Before we walked away I extended my hand. "It was nice to meet you." She barely shook my hand and offered no words in reply.

Once Brantley and I were in the truck he turned to me and said, "Okay, how about we head back to the hotel, curl up in that big bed, and have us a movie day?"

"We can do that," I said. "Of course, I've got other ideas in mind."

He cut his eyes to look at me as he drove and I gave him a wink with a flirty smile. "We can most definitely discuss that," he said turning his eyes back to the road with a smirk.

When we walked into the suite he barely had the door closed and locked before I was pushing him against the wall and kissing the breath out of us both. Our hands were tugging and pulling at clothes, rubbing and touching all of the right places. When we were finally both wearing nothing more than sweat glistening skin he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. His lips never left mine as he lowered me to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Six hours later we'd made love twice and taken a nap. We never got around to watching a movie. I turned and glanced at the clock. The flashing red numbers announced that it was five thirty.

"Baby we need to get up and start getting ready to go meet up with Luke and Caroline," I said.

He groaned and rolled onto his back. "I don't feel like moving."

I laughed, "You ain't that old yet buddy, but you just lay here. I'll go first in the shower." I kissed his chest and the salty taste of sweat still lingered on his skin. I slipped ut of the bed to head to the bathroom before I changed my mind.

By the time I stepped out of the shower I could hear him up and moving around. I slipped into one of the large, plush robes that the hotel provided and walked into the bedroom. He had his clothes for the night laid out on the bed and was going through his shoes.

"I swear you have more shoes than I do."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, the black or the brown with that," he asked pointing to the clothes on the bed.

"The black ones, definitely. Now go shower."

He kissed me as he passed by and I smiled. I was happy I realized. It was a good feeling to be and know that I was happy. I walked to the bed and picked up my cell phone and dialed Alicia's number. Holding the phone with my shoulder I started to go through the closet to find an outfit for the night. 

By ten o'clock we'd all finished eating and were out walking along the river. It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were putting on a show in the black night sky. The wind was calm and the temperature was cool without being too cold. Caroline and I walked ahead of the guys who trailed behind at a slower pace.

"So how long are you in town for?"

"I head home in two days," I said without much pep.

"You don't sound too thrilled about that," she said glancing at me.

I shrugged and kicked at some rocks on the path while I studied the skyline of light. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans I said, "It's a long drive I guess, and I think I'm falling in love with this city."

She nodded in a way that said she fully understood. "This city definitely has a way of sucking you in. Do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, Brantley has a full day with work. A showcase thing in the morning, then a record label meeting, then a management meeting, and something else."

"Sounds like Luke's day. He has press first thing then a photo a shoot for something, management meeting, and lord only knows what else. You should come over to the house, hang out for the day. It's just gonna be and the boys, we'd love the company."

I smiled. "That sounds god, I'd like that a lot. Brantley heads out at nine. Is that too early?"

Shaking her head no she said, "I'll text you the directions and gate code tonight."

"Hey Bailey," Luke called from behind us, "Do I get my wife back tonight or what?"

I turned and walked backwards so I could face him. "Nope, you sure don't," I said. "I'm taking her with me. You get Brantley."

"No offense, but she's a hell of a lot hotter Bailey. I feel cheated on this one."

I laughed and so did Caroline. We stopped and let the guys catch up. Luke took Caroline by the waist and pulled her into his arms and a kiss that curled her toes I'm sure.

"A room, get a room you two!" Brantley laughed.

Caroline pulled away and smiled. "Fine Luke, you get me tonight mister, but Bailey gets me tomorrow."

"As long as it's taped baby," Luke said nipping at her bottom lip. 

"Thomas Luther Bryan!" She said smacking him in his gut. "That is not about to be happening, taped or not!" She laughed and so did he.

"Okay, okay fine! Let's go babe," he said.

We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

When we got back to the hotel room I changed into one of Brantley's white tank tops and my running shorts. I'm exhausted tonight for some reason," I said with a yawn.

"Mhmm it catches up to you quick. How about we play the old folk game and fall asleep before midnight?"

I laughed at him. "Sounds good old man."

We lay down and within five minutes I was fast asleep as he hummed softly and toyed with my hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brantley left out at eight thirty to get to his first obligation of the day on time. I left out at nine o'clock and headed to Caroline's. When I got there I pulled into a long gravel drive-way. Half way down was a call box at a gate. I entered the code that Caroline had text me earlier and drove on through as the gates slowly eased open. I watched in my rearview as they swung closed behind me.

She was waiting on the front porch, one baby on her hip the other hugging her leg. She smiled and still managed to look perfect, kids and all. "Hey girl! I see you found us."

"I did," I said returning her smile. "Look how handsome these sweet guys are," I gushed as I stepped up on the porch.

The one at her leg stepped away and grinned his toothy little grin up at me. "Hi Miss Bailey, I'm Bo."

I kneeled down to his level and put my hand out for him to shake it. "Well hello Bo, it's awfully nice to meet you." His grin widened and he shook my hand like a man.

"That's Tate, he's acting like he's shy and all, but that's really crap."

"Bobo!" Caroline was trying hard to hide her grin, a grin on the verge of laughter. "I'm sorry, as you can see in the time that Luke is home he has a great influence on these two." She laughed then, unable to hold it in any longer, and led us all inside.

Once inside I tried to hide my awe at the size of the house. It was large from outside, but inside it was truly enormous. I could fit my little home inside here at least twice, maybe even three times.

As Caroline sat Tate down she said to Bo, "Bobo, get your brother and go play okay? I'll fix you up some breakfast."

"Okay mama," he said as he took Tate's hand and went running off.

"And be nice, no fighting," she called after them. Turning to me she smiled. "Come on in the kitchen Bailey. I've got to fix those kids food or they get grouchy. Again, Luke's influence."

"Can I help," I asked as I followed her into a beautiful kitchen. The dark mahogany cabinets perfectly complimented the dark marble countertops and the shiny stainless steel appliances brightened things up.

"No way, have a seat there. I'll get you some orange juice." She was grabbing eggs and waffles out to cook along with the juice. "So can I be nosy?" I nodded and she went on, "You and Brantley, what's y'all's story?"

"Our story?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, your story. Like me and Luke, we met in college. He won me over and stole my heart. Now here we are married and two kids later."

I hadn't really given thought to the concept of Brantley and I having a story until now. "Well, we met when I was nine and he was six. We've been best friends ever since. He knows things about me that no one else on this earth probably ever will. He's protected me since I was old enough to sneak out of my bedroom as a child." I paused and thought back over my life up until now. I'm surprised that this relationship didn't happen sooner. "About two weeks ago he took me to a Georgia game. He had sideline passes. Then at the end of the game, out of nowhere he kissed me and now here we are."

She was plating up the boy's food and looked at me with a smile. "So, do you think he's the one?"

"Whoa now," I said. "Honestly, I really don't think anyone will ever be the one."

"The past has that scarred huh? You still have that many open wounds?" Her eyes looked sad for me as she said it, but really she was spot on in her assessment. "Alright boys come on in here and eat," she called out. I immediately heard that pitter patter of little feet heading our way.

The kids came running into the kitchen and took their seats. Folding their little hands Bo said, "Thank you Jesus for our mommy fixing us food. Amen." Tate gave a small and muted amen as well and then they dug into their food.

"That may have been the cutest, sweetest thing I've ever heard." I said.

Caroline laughed. "Then that was my influence."

When the boys had finished up breakfast Tate came up tugging on my shirt. "Bayee, you can come play with us?"

"I sure can Tate," I said. I mean, really, who refuses a face that precious?

"He's sucked you in with his charm I see," Caroline said.

I chuckled as I picked him up. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a cute face and manners."

Caroline and I played with the boys for the next two hours, zooming cars around the carpet that looked like a road and making the dinosaurs gobble each other up. We even colored and did some painting.

"Alright boys," Caroline said standing up. "Let's get these toys all nice and neat in here and then head up for nap time."

With sweet, polite yes ma'am's they cleaned up the room and then kissed her before they headed up the stairs to their bedrooms.

"They are so well behaved."

"Ha! Only because we have company. Usually they're fighting over this toy or that book, and clean-up is always a fight. We won't even discuss how naptime normally goes."

I grinned at her, "Oh Caroline, stop that. I'm sure that they are perfect angels."

"Bailey, you realize that you are full of shit, right?" She was laughing when she continued, "You can't even say that with a straight face."

I had to laugh. She was right, I was sure life with two boys could get beyond rowdy, fast.

"Come on, we'll grab some wine or a beer, whatever you want, and go out back and relax."

I accepted the beer she offered and followed her out to the patio. It was a truly beautiful day. The sun was shining high up in the sky and birds were serenading us. I was instantly jealous of the view that Caroline had right there in her backyard. It was green as far as the eye could see, and an old red barn sat up on a hill in the distance. There was a small fishing lake in front of the old barn, sun reflecting off the ripples caused from the gentle breeze. It was a simple view, but it was heaven in my eyes.

"Caroline, this is beautiful."

"Mhm, it's great for thinking and clearing your head." Just then her cell phone chirped to life. "Who is texting me," she mumbled looking down at her phone. She read the text and looked up at me. "It's Jess, Jason's wife. I think you met them the other night at the after party. Do you mind if she comes by? Jason's out working to."

"This is your house Caroline, you can have anyone over you want. But, no, I don't mind."

Her fingers moved on her cell phone as she typed a reply. As she sat the phone back on the table next to the bottle of wine she said, "She's a sweetheart. You're gonna love her."

Fifteen minutes later the short brunette joined us outside, a glass of wine in hand already. Caroline made the introductions and Jess smiled as she shook my hand. "It's so good to meet you again." I couldn't help but notice that there was an ease about her, a happiness that wasn't there when she was with Jason the other night. Taking a seat she said, "So you're Brantley's girl huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said with a smile. That was the first time I think that I'd thought of myself as his girl.

"Lots of girls want what you have, you lucky duck."

I immediately thought of Jana. "Well, they can want all day long but it won't be getting them anywhere."

Jess and Caroline laughed and Caroline raised her glass. "That's my girl," she said and then turned to Jess. "So, tell me what's been going on Jess."

I saw Jess cut her eyes my way, as if to say she couldn't talk with the new girl here. "She's not the gossiping kind Jess, you're good." Caroline had obviously noticed the look too.

Taking one long gulp of her wine, and emptying the glass, Jess said, "It's just a constant battle Caro. He's never home, you know that. And when he is we never spend time together. I mean don't get me wrong, at this point I'm probably not putting in the effort I should be either, but damn ya know?"

"Well what about the girls? Is he still taking time with them?"

"Oh absolutely," Jess said refilling her glass. "He's the best dad I could have ever asked for to those girls. He's always with them when he's here."

Taking the wine bottle and refilling her own glass, Caroline said, "Well, that's good at least."

"Yeah, but I expect no less from him. He's in love with those girls and they are in love with their daddy."

I sat in silence listening to the conversation and wondered if their mom still shared their feelings about daddy. As if she was reading my mind Caroline said, "What about you Jess? Are you still in love with him?"

"Way to not hold back Caro."

"I'm just asking, and honestly Jess it's a question that you need to answer. At least for yourself."

"I love him, you know that. We just, we've hit this rocky spot, that's all. It's just a spot that's had him sleeping in the guest room the entire time he's been home this week."

Finishing up my beer I stood and stretched in the warm sun. "I need to use the restroom and then I thought if you didn't mind I'd fix us some lunch."

Caroline stood. "I'll help you."

"No, no really it's okay. I don't mind. You two talk."

Easing back into her seat Caroline said, "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm positive." With that I headed inside and caught something from Caroline about "he didn't find out about last week" before I got through the doors. I did my best to shut my mind down. I didn't want to think about the conversation I'd just heard, much less what on earth Caroline could have meant by her question.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, did you have a good time at Caroline's today?" Brantley asked when we were settled on the bed with popcorn and a movie.

I nodded as I took a sip of the beer in my hand. "I did, yes. Jess came over just before we had a late lunch and hung out to. And those boys, oh my goodness Brantley they are just too damn precious!"

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him. "Should I be worried about those precious boys?"

"Not at all," I said. I kissed him and smiled. "So, how was your day? Anything exciting happen?"

"Not a single thing darlin." He smiled down on me. "Are you ready to head home tomorrow?"

"Well, in a way yes, but then again no. I love this city." And I did. I felt at ease in this town so full of music and life. It almost felt like home already.

"I guess I won't be having to try to convince you too hard to come back then?"

Laughing I said, "Not too hard at all."

That night my sleep was restless. I kept having dreams that I couldn't reach to realize what they were and that bothered me. They felt familiar yet I couldn't make out exactly what was happening. It'd been a long time since I'd had such troubled sleep.

The next morning I woke at ten thirty feeling groggy and achy. Sometime around two o'clock that morning I'd gotten up and taken a sleeping pill. It must have worked. Memories of dreams lingered but it's if the memory was hidden in a thick fog that I couldn't cut through. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember.

"Hey there sleepy head," Brantley said coming back into the bedroom. "I was wondering if you'd wake up or sleep the day away."

"I guess I didn't sleep to well."

"You did a lot of tossing and turning." He took a deep breath and let it out real slow. "Bailey, my manager called this morning. I've got to stay in town two more days. Some songwriter's showcase thing."

"Oh," I said, "Well I mean, if you have to you have to."

Brushing the hair out of my face he said, "I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it but it was a no go."

"Brant, it's fine, really." I forced a smile before I said, "I guess I need to get ready and hit the road."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you Baygirl."

"I'll miss you too."

He stood up and forced a smile of his own. "I guess I'll go and load up your things into the truck for you." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone to do my morning check of Facebook and texts. I had four text notifications. When the hell did I become so damn popular?

The first was from Alicia. "I miss you friend. I'm so glad you're coming home today! I want to hear all about it, every little detail!"

I hit the reply button and typed. "I miss you to and there's plenty to tell. Meet me at the house at seven, sleepover style."

The next text was from Luke. I have to admit that one took me by surprise. "Bailey, it was so good meeting you. Thank you for keeping my Caro company yesterday. My kids love you by the way. Stay in touch?"

I smiled. The goof ball had a soft side. Awe how sweet. "I love you kids! And I had a great time with Caroline. She's wonderful and you're not so bad either. Haha, I'll stay in touch if you do!"

Finally the last two texts were from Caroline. "So, you really have to go, huh? Just know that sucks okay? I'm so glad we met. Me and Luke were just talking last night about how we all just kinda clicked. It's like we've known each other for years instead of just a few days. The boys are already asking when you're coming back, so don't stay away. And while you are away, stay in touch. Ugh okay, I've rambled enough, but seriously, I already consider you a friend, one that I don't want to lose. Tell Brantley thank you for introducing us."

Her second message was a picture of the boys with the caption "we miss you Bay!"

"Way to make a girl cry! Ha! I promise to stay in touch and I will definitely be back. You guys are always welcome at my place to. I'm so thankful that I met you and Luke too. I'll text, okay?"

After hitting send I climbed out of the bed and got ready to head back to Georgia. I was dreading the long lonely drive, but it had to be done I guess. I was picking my purse up just as Brantley came back in, a pumpkin spice latte in his hand.

"For the road." I smiled at him and took the drink. His hand found mine and he gave me a sad, pitiful smile. "Let me walk you down to the truck."

We made the walk in silence, not speaking a word until I had put my purse and the latte in the console of my truck. As I turned back to face him, he met me with a kiss. "Drive safe Bay, okay? Text and call when you can."

"I will Brant. I'll let you know the minute I get home."

"Okay then, I love you."

I kissed him once more time. "I love you too." One last kiss and I climbed up into the truck and he closed the door. I waved at him as I slowly pulled away from the curb. As I drove out of the city I rolled the windows down and cranked up my radio. I sang along with the songs on the radio, and let the road lead me home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapt. 11

At six thirty five I sent Brantley a text message. "Hey you, I just pulled into the driveway. I miss you."

After hitting send I pulled up Caroline's number and wrote, "Just got home, still sitting in my drive way in fact. I'm already looking for an excuse to come back." Hitting send I tossed my phone into my purse and climbed down out of my truck. Leaving my suitcase, I grabbed the garment bad that held my dress from the awards and headed to the front door.

As I unlocked the door and walked into my house I was hit with an ear splitting silence. The lack of noise was unsettling. I went straight to my television and grabbed the remote control to turn it on. CMT was playing a Luke Bryan video and I smiled. I missed Nashville.

I turned the television up loud enough so that it could be heard through the entire house and walked to my bedroom. I hung the dress in the back of my closet and sat my purse on my bed before heading back out to my old Chevy to grab my one lonely suitcase.

Before I had a chance to settle in on the couch and get good and comfortable, I heard Alicia come in squealing. Wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tight she said, "I missed you Bay! You are to never leave me like that again okay?"

I laughed and returned her hug. "I missed you. You're gonna have to go with me one day."

Dropping her overnight bag into the chair beside the couch, she dropped herself two cushions down from me and threw her legs up on the space between us. "Okay, so tell me all about it. How was the awards show and after party? You did go to the after party didn't you?"

"Slow down," I laughed. "Yes, I did go to the party as a matter of fact. And the awards actually were nice."

"Ahhh fun! Did you get to meet lots of stars? What about those two you love so much?"

"I did meet them, yes. Luke and Caroline are amazing! Jess, Jason's wife is nice to."

Alicia held out her hands in a questioning way. "What about him?"

"Eh," I said shrugging. "He was, well I don't know. I don't wanna say that he was rude, but maybe he just came off like he thought he was too good ya know?" She gave me an overly exaggerated frown. "Oh stop! It's fine really. I made great friends while I was there. OH! That reminds me, I have a ton of pictures to show you. Let me go grab my phone." I jumped up and ran to the bedroom and dug the cell phone out of my purse. Heading back down the hallway to the living room I pulled up the photos on the phone.

"Here you go," I said handing her the phone as I took a seat.

Every so often she'd smile or even laugh out loud at some silly shot. Sometimes she'd comment about a picture. "Bailey this is so cool. Was Nashville everything you'd thought it would be?"

"And so much more," I said with a shy smile, remembering that first night when Brantley had loved me so completely. "I fell in love with that city, made new friends, new memories, and me and Brantley may have taken things to the next level."

"Oh my God! Bailey! Next level?"

I nodded, head down. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck, looking for a home in my cheeks. "We slept together."

"Okay girl, by slept together do you mean you shared a bed or you got no sleep in that bed?"

I bit my bottom lip and grinned. "Both."

She let out a squeal and smiled. "So, don't leave me hanging! How was it?"

"Absolutely breathtakingly amazing," I said. Just then my phone came to life and I saw his Brantley's face on my caller ID. "Give me just a second, I'll be right back." I stood and headed toward the kitchen as I answered his call. "Hey babe."

"This hotel room sucks without you in it with me."

"I miss you too Brant," I laughed.

"I mean it Bay. I don't even want to find out how lonely this bed will feel without you."

"It's only a few more days and you'll be home."

"Not soon enough. I guess I'm goin to go. I really just needed to hear your voice."

"Awe babe, hearing your voice makes missing you just a little easier."

"I love you Bailey, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you to," I said as I hung up.

"Too sweet you two," Alicia called from the other room. I laughed as I walked back in. We sat there on the couch talking and laughing and catching up until we both fell asleep right where we were.

The next morning I woke slowly and looked at the television clock through squinty, sleep muddled eyes. Twelve fifteen! I never slept this late! I picked up a throw pillow and tossed at a snoring Alicia. "Wake up!"

"Huh, wha… why the hell did you throw that at me," she sleepily pouted.

"Because," I said, "its twelve fifteen and we're still asleep. Plus, you were snoring."

"Hmph, I do not snore," Alicia groggily grumbled as she stood and shuffled her way to the hall bathroom.

"Doesn't change the fact that one, YOU WERE, and two, its twelve fifteen!" I called as I stood and grabbed my cell phone. Two texts the alert flashed to me. One was Brantley, the other Caroline.

"Bailey I am absolutely positive that I can find an excuse to get you back up here, just give me some time. The boys all say good morning, even the grown one, haha!"

"Tell them all I said hi and good morning right back. When you find that excuse, tell me!"

Then I opened Brantley's text, and my eyes filled as I read. "Its two o'clock in the morning. I can't sleep at all. I keep tossing and turning, you're face dancing in my head. I miss the way your head feels resting on my chest, your breath on my skin. It hit me then that I'm falling, deeper every second. But take your time Baygirl, and when you do fall, I'll be right there at the bottom waiting to catch you. Sweet dreams darlin."

When Alicia came out of the bathroom I was sitting on the edge of the chair and had just finished reading it for the second time. The tears that had filled my eyes minutes before has gently washed my cheeks and my heart was swollen with love that he knew the words I needed after his confession.

"You okay Bailey?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, as I handed her the phone so that she could read. A minute later she was looking at me with a smile. "Oh Bailey! How sweet is he? Hell how perfect is he? So incredibly romantic," she sighed.

I took my phone back with a smile that I couldn't erase. "I hope you finally got some sleep. I know that today is a busy day for you. You sir, are absolutely wonderful and I can't wait to see you again. I love you."

"Now, I need lunch. I'm starving."

Alicia laughed out loud. "Get dressed and we can go get something."

I scurried off down the hallway to my room and ten minutes later we headed out the door.


End file.
